


Façade

by CSwivel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bars and Pubs, Drunk Shenanigans, Erwin cockblocks himself, Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Grinding, Groping, Love, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Past Relationship(s), Trans Male Character, erwin is oh so modest, female to male, gets denied, levi tries to cop a feel, so he pouts in his room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8935624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSwivel/pseuds/CSwivel
Summary: Levi was attracted to the city librarian; a man with golden blonde hair, hypnotic blue eyes, a perfectly sculpted body, and a beautiful face to match. He was the perfect man; the looks, the talent, the personality, but it was only after Levi knew him, did he learn that his perfect man wasn't a man at all.





	1. Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> my first posting yay

It was a sunny Saturday morning when Levi stepped foot in the city library. The heels of his shoes clicked against the hard wood floor as he walked through the big double doors, closing them as he went forward. It smelt musty and bookish, like old paper and Levi could sense the dust in the air. Large mahogany bookshelves surrounded him from all sides, each one lined with hundreds of thousands of books. They stood tall and proud in neat organized rows that towered over him. He'd only ever been to the library a handful of times and none of them were very memorable so most of things he was seeing felt like he was seeing them for the first time.

Plaques were posted to some of the shelves that read the genre. They shined intimidatingly at him as he passed by. A desk was by the entryway, an old box computer sat heavily, surrounded by weathered books and paperwork. Tables and chairs lined the middle of the floor in rows, simple, and some of them had computers and lamps, however the computers were more up to date than the one on the main desk. Ceiling fans and the air conditioner whirred in the background, his steps echoing off the high ceiling and walls. Stairs were at the right side of the building which lead to the second floor where more books; thick and thin, new and old, paperback and hardcover, sat in the shelves. He sneezed as he passed. The library was eerily quiet, only a few people milling about, playing into the stereotypes about libraries being quiet.

Levi had walked into the building that Saturday morning in May at exactly 10:00 to pick up some biology books for his friend Hanji, a professor at the local university. He argued that they could go themselves but they insisted that they were busy and couldn't do it. He was a teacher as well but he taught at the high school and instead taught only English classes and French. He supposed that he wasn't too out of place in the library.

Some people lifted their gazes from the books in their hands but their attention was quickly drawn back to the materials in front of them. A few people had laptops and papers spread out around them and Levi assumed they were probably students at the university. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he scanned the area to try and find the librarian so he could save himself the time of trying to find the books himself. He turned his head to peak through the rows of shelves to try and find someone who looked even remotely to what he assumed a librarian would look like. It was in the non fiction history section that he found a man who fit the bill.

He was standing on a small stepping stool with books piled around him that he'd bend down and pick up, placing the books in the shelves. His muscled forearms flexed as he moved. He had golden blonde hair that shined in the way it was slicked to the right. His tanned skin matched it perfectly. A sleek black watch wrapped around his thick wrist, an interesting accessory to match what he was wearing. A green dark turtleneck hugged the curves of his chest and stomach which was falling over black slacks and a simple leather belt. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up neatly to his elbows, settling in the creases there. He looked so masculine and manly that Levi was taken away. It wasn't that often that he seen people as handsome as this man. Especially in this city. At least he thought that.

The man seemed to notice him approach and turned his head in Levi's direction, his blue eyes hypnotic and brilliant.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his baritone ringing in Levi's ears as he took his final steps in front of the man.

He froze for a few seconds before he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, Hanji's scratchy writing scrawled on its surface. He passed it to the man and waited. The blondes eyes scanned every word on the page before he spoke, mumbling while he scanned the paper again.

"I think we have most of these books but the last one might have been signed out." He stepped off the stool and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder as he began to walk away, paper in hand.

"I'm Erwin by the way." The man said. Levi tested the name in his head while Erwin led him into the section where thick hardcover textbooks lined each shelf, weighing them down heavily. Erwin put the stool down and stepped onto it to skim his fingers over a few spines of different books before he pulled out a few of the ones on the list, passing them to Levi in the process. Five heavy hardcover books were piled in Levi's hands and he felt like he was going to sink through the floor from how heavy they were. Erwin's laugh had surprised him.

"Let me help you." He said through chuckles. His laugh was calm and inviting to Levi.

Some of the weight was lifted from his hands and Erwin squeezed past him in the narrow walkway between the shelves. He led Levi back to the desk in the front of the building with the old computer and the ridiculous amounts of paperwork, placing the books down gently on the surface. He rounded the desk and Levi heard his fingers clicking and clacking on the keyboard as he typed in something, speaking a few seconds after.

"So the books have to be returned within three weeks, if they aren't back you'll be charged a fee of five dollars per book. If they are damaged you'll have to pay for the new copies. Um...do you have a library card?" Erwin asked.

"No."

"Did you want one?"

"I'm good."

"I'm gonna need your name and phone number so we can contact you if the books are overdue." Erwin explained.

"Levi Ackerman..." He rattled off his name and number. More keyboard clicks.

"Did you want a bag?" Erwin asked, one of his eyebrows arched questioningly, hand pointing toward the books.

"Sure."

Erwin reached under the desk and pulled out a felt bag where he piled the books.

"Does the bag have a due date too?" Levi joked. Erwin giggled. Giggled. A cutesy sound that was very different from the deep chuckles Levi had heard a few moments before.

"No. You can keep it if you'd like." Erwin replied. He passed the bag to Levi and Levi took it, his hand immediately weighed down from it. He placed both hands on the handles and made his way out of the building but Erwin's voice stopped him on his way.

"Oh, and Levi? Have a good day." He called with a smile on his face. Levi returned it and answered back, "You too." Before he exited the library to put the books in his car, driving back to Hanji's apartment to deliver them.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

"You mean to tell me that you made me go to the library just so I could see the librarian?" Levi asked.

He had made it back to Hanji's apartment and was currently leaning over the surface of their kitchen island, staring at them accusingly from the distance between them. They were sitting on a bar stool on the other side, a happy and triumphant smile gracing their lips.

"Yep." They popped the 'p' sound. "Was it worth it?" They asked.

Levi thought back to Erwin and the musty smell that surrounded them, the lights shining in Erwin's hair and reflecting in his eyes. "I guess." He said.

"Yes!" Hanji exclaimed, pumping their fist in the air. "You see, a few weeks ago Erwin had came into the university, I don't know why but that doesn't matter, and I ran into him, literally! He helped me pick up all my stuff and then he said sorry and it was kind of an awkward silence but then I asked if I'd seen him before because I recognized his face and he said he worked at the library and I was like 'oh my god, I thought I'd seen you before!' So then we started talking more and then we got drinks together and then I thought to myself 'hey, I bet Levi would like him.' And then I waited for the perfect opportunity and then it arose and you two met and now it's love at first sight. Isn't it amazing!?" Hanji said, rambling through their long explanation.

"Sure." Levi said slowly, backing away from his friend. "I'm gonna make tea." He turned around and got out the kettle so he could boil some water, dug out the tin of tea leaves he kept at Hanji's place and got out the small china cups to place them on the table with the correct saucer. He always kept tea leaves at Hanji's place and Hanji didn't mind or they didn't say anything about it. Levi loved tea and Hanji didn't want to keep him away from his love so they let him keep some of his tea and fine china at their apartment. Levi's apartment was in the same building, only a few floors down, but that didn't matter. Who wanted to walk five flights of stairs just to get tea leaves anyway? Levi would and Hanji knew this so they let Levi keep some leaves there so he would save himself the trouble of having to go five flights of stairs for tea when he wanted it.

"Why did you need those textbooks anyway?" Levi asked while he was plugging in the kettle to one of the outlits implanted on the wall. A Keurig sat right beside the kettle, but Levi absolutely refused to use it, quoting, "I'm not using that coffee machine blasphemy" the first time Hanji had suggested he try it.

"I'm teaching some lessons about plants and stuff and I'm a little rusty so I thought I might read up before I dive in." Hanji explained. Levi knew that Hanji was more educated in human biology so it made sense.

"So...did you get Erwin's number?" Hanji asked after a long stretch of silence. Levi glared over his shoulder at them.

"No, I didn't get his number after seeing him for the first time, Hanji." They looked very disappointed.

"I'll have to get him to talk to you. Or maybe I can just send you back to return the books...that sounds like a grand idea!" Hanji said to themselves.

"Uh..." Levi groaned. He didn't want to receive dating advice from his insane friend.

"It's the least I could do since you set me up with Petra." Hanji said, which was true.

"You don't have to pay me back for that. How are things with Petra anyway?" He asked.

"Things are good. We're planning to go clubbing or something next weekend. She said there's this piano bar or something that she heard about so that's probably where we'll be. Wanna come with?"

"I'll see." He replied.

Hanji snorted. "It's not like you have anything you were planning on doing." Another glare. "Come on, you haven't been out in forever! What happened to the old Levi?"

"The old Levi?"

"Yeah, the one who didn't give a shit about anything and who always went out on the town." Levi shook his head to himself. He remembered those days well; his college days. A new club each week, a new man each week. He was a Casanova in his college days; breaking hearts and gaining new ones. Hanji would forever make fun of him for that and Petra would as well. He didn't mind the teasing and he didn't care either so he just let it happen.

"Petra hasn't seen you in forever and you haven't been out since, I don't know, college probably." Hanji argued.

"How do you know for sure? I could be clubbing every weekend for all you know." He shot back.

"I would have heard if you did that."

Levi turned around with two cups of tea, the china clinking on the island table as he placed one in front of Hanji and the other in front of himself. He kind of wanted to go just to show Hanji that he was still up for a party but then he also didn't want to because he had some unknown point to prove. He was very conflicted.


	3. A Chance Encounter

One week later and it was a partly cloudy Friday night, the moon peeking through the grey clouds in the sky. The lights of the city had illuminated the streets and Levi found himself almost blinded by them. Hanji and Petra were on his right side, holding hands like the couple they were. The outside of the bar was crowded with people smoking or chatting. It was a classy establishment, one that you would behave yourself at. Some people were dressed casually while others were more fancy with blazers and shining black shoes with pointed toes. Levi had worn a plain white button up and a black blazer with black slacks and dress shoes. It wasn't anything fancy but it was still classy enough to not be considered casual.

A bouncer was on one side of the glass doors that they filed through, standing tall and looking straight ahead. Levi was wondering why they were there. The inside of the bar was just as nice. A piano was in the far left corner of the room propped up on a stage with a man playing, fingers skimming across the keys. It was a nice and soft tune, just enough to be heard as background noise. Some people were standing and others were sitting, imitation leather couches offered as seating as well as booths and dining chairs. A bar with stools lined the right side of the room where people were swarming around waiting for drinks, the bartenders working quickly with practiced ease.

Levi felt like he didn't belong there, that he was too poor to be at a place like that but he was already in the building and he supposed there was no turning back now.

They settled themselves in a booth off to the side, a waiter coming to serve them within a few minutes. Levi ended up ordering a beer while Hanji and Petra ordered some kind of cocktail that Levi had never heard of.

"Levi, it's been so long! How's it going?" Petra asked. It had been more than a month since they had seen each other and Petra had missed him dearly.

"Things are good." He said simply, nodding his head. Knowing Petra she'd probably prod more to try and get him to tell her some gossip or something.

"Any lucky man I should know about?" She asked. It seemed that today she was getting straight to the point. Interesting.

The waiter came by with their drinks on a silver tray, setting each down one at a time and saying that they would be wandering around if they needed anything else. They left and Levi hoped that they didn't hear Petra's question.

"No." Levi said. He wasn't able to keep the annoyed scowl from forming on his face.

"Yes you do, I see the way you're smiling!" She said.

"I tried Petra, but he wouldn't budge." Hanji added.

Levi put his hands up in defence. "There's no one, I swear." Hanji and Petra didn't look convinced but they knew he wouldn't tell them.

"Then we can help you find someone." Petra suggested.

"I don't need a man in my life right now, Petra." He said. "I'm good without one."

Petra seemed to be thinking something over in her mind before she spoke up. "Then at least have sex." Hanji burst out laughing while Levi hid his face in his hands.

"I don't need to have sex. I'm good." He insisted.

"You should though. Just a one night stand. Plus, having sex can be good for your skin! How do you think we have such wonderful complexions?" Hanji added while throwing and arm around Petra.

"First of all; I didn't need to know that, and second; I don't need sex. I'll be fine." He knew that they weren't gonna let up. Petra was just about to speak again, her mouth open to form unvoiced syllables, when Hanji started hitting their hands on the table and jumping in their seat, the cushions bouncing Petra around in the process.

"Use your words, Hanji!" Petra said. Hanji pointed out into the crowd, a booth a few feet away and Levi turned in his seat to see what they were pointing at, his neck straining to look. He knew it probably wasn't good but that didn't matter.

When he caught a glimpse of what Hanji was so excited about Levi noticed Erwin sitting in a booth with another man that he didn't recognize. He was in a more formal get up; a baby blue button up that complimented his eyes perfectly, and black slacks. His eyes were just as hypnotic and his hair was just as blonde as Levi remembered. He was just as handsome too.

"Levi, this is your chance! Go over and talk to him and then get his number!" Hanji whispered. Erwin wouldn't be able to hear them from where they were sitting but knowing Hanji that probably didn't matter.

"No, I'm not going to-" before Levi could finish his sentence Hanji was already calling and waving Erwin over. Levi twisted his neck to see if Erwin heard and was mortified when he got up from his seat and made his way over.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Levi said quickly while getting up from his seat. Hanji grabbed his blazer when he passed and he stopped in his tracks.

"Hanji, let go!" He said while trying to pull out of their grasp. They didn't let go and within a few seconds Erwin was at the booth with an entertained smile on his face. Hanji pulled on the hem of the jacket and threw Levi back into his seat. They braced their hands on the surface of the polished table before they pushed themselves up, standing and offering a hand to Petra.

"M'lady." Hanji said as Petra took their hand. They made their way away from the table, Petra giving Levi suggestive glances and eyebrow wiggles. They settled on a couch in the main part of the floor.

"Um...Levi, wasn't it?" Erwin asked while taking a seat across from Levi.

"Yeah..." He said shyly. He had lost some of his mojo over the years and he found that he was oddly shy around Erwin.

"Hanji's mentioned you quite a bit recently." Erwin stated.

"What did they say?" Levi hoped that it wasn't anything embarrassing.

"They said that you're an English teacher at the high school near downtown and they may have mentioned a few times that you're single."

"How many times is a few?" Levi asked weakly. Trust Hanji to say something like that.

"I'd say a minimum of about.." A pause where Erwin waved his hands in circles. "Ten." He guessed. Levi sighed and glared at Hanji from across the room but it wasn't noticed. Erwin noticed the glare and started to laugh.

"It's okay, I have a friend like that too." Levi was surprised that a man like Erwin would still be single and there was probably a reason behind it. What if he was a total slob? Or a jerk? Maybe he had a small dick. Stupid thoughts started to drift through Levi's mind as he tried to figure out why Erwin was single. If he was. He looked single, unless that man he was sitting with was supposed to be his date. In that case he should probably get back and Levi should suggest that. But he wanted to mention it subtly and not blatantly.

"Who were you sitting with?" He asked. He didn't think the question was too obvious and it would probably get Erwin thinking and maybe get him to leave too.

"That's just a friend of mine. He's here with me and his girlfriend so...yeah. They insisted I get out of the house and I thought, 'well, why not.'" Erwin explained. So there was a high possibility that Erwin was single. Not that Levi cared.

Chancing a glance at Hanji and Petra, Levi seen them leaning in for a kiss, their lips connecting seamlessly and effortlessly. He was probably going to have to take a cab home tonight by the looks of things...and the looks Hanji and Petra were giving each other.

Erwin spoke and startled him out of his daze. "Have you been here before?" Oh no. Erwin was making small talk. Levi was terrible at small talk.

"No. You?" He could have explained more.

"First time here as well. I'm not really one for clubs and, to be honest, this is a little too fancy for my liking. I'm more of a sports bar kinda guy. You know any good bars around here?" Erwin asked. Levi hadn't been out in forever. He didn't know any and if he did they were all dingy clubs.

"No, I haven't been out in a while. This place is a little too expensive for my taste." That was better.

"Hm, you look like a partier." Levi wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment. "I heard there's supposed to be a good bar a few blocks away. You want to go?" The question was so sudden that it caught Levi off guard. Erwin seemed to sense his surprise so he added, "You don't have to." Levi hadn't been planing on bar hopping with Erwin but it was Friday night so he supposed that it wouldn't hurt. It might be fun too. He probably wouldn't have a ride back home either.

"Okay." A look of triumph flashed across Erwin's face as they got up. Erwin had walked over to his friend to inform him that they'd be leaving and Levi's phone had buzzed in his pocket.

Go get him buddy;)

It was from Hanji, the sly bastard. Levi had noticed that he didn't see them anywhere and he assumed that they'd gone home to work on their 'complexion'. They had probably set the whole thing up and in all honesty, Levi wouldn't have been surprised. He checked the time on his phone. 11:45 pm.

"We should get going." Erwin suggested.

"Okay." Levi agreed. They went and paid for drinks then left the building, the soft melody of the piano playing them out.


	4. That Went (Almost) According to Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that people are enjoying my story. It makes me feel loved

They had to walk to the bar because neither of them had brought their cars. Not that they minded but it had started to get a little chilly, the nightly breeze blowing through them as their shoes clicked on the pavement. People lined the streets in packs all gathered outside bars and clubs. The neon lights from the signs shone brightly and colourfully on the crowds as they passed by. Erwin was just guessing when they passed by each bar. He had no clue where the one he'd mentioned was. He just heard about it from a friend.

He had stopped in front of the sign that said Rose Sports Bar. The name did ring a bell and there was a good chance that it was the one they were looking for. Levi had stopped beside him and they stood motionless on the street. The sound from inside the bar echoed as people walked in and out of the door and they could both tell that it was packed.

"I don't know about you but I think it's a little too packed in there." Levi said. Erwin nodded his head absentmindedly.

"Same." He sighed. "I'd rather find a hole in the wall and drink there. Even if the beer is shitty." Levi agreed and they were off to find a dingy hole in the wall to drink cheap booze.

They found just what they were looking for when they stopped at Trost. The neon light sign was flickering and Levi was sure that it was going to go out soon and another sign was blinking at the door in bright red letters that said OPEN. He and Erwin walked forward and descended the steps into the bar. Things were sparse at Trost; nobody was really there. A pool table was at the left, abandoned and lonely, collecting dust, and the bar was at the back with stools that had chipped fabric, a few burly men and tattooed women gracing the seats. It was just what Erwin and Levi needed.

They took a seat at the bar and ordered drinks. The beer was terrible but neither of them cared. Conversation seemed to flow easier there and Levi felt more relaxed and comfortable. Erwin looked more relaxed and comfortable, maybe even confident too. They ordered a round of shots, the liquor bitter tasting and burning as it slid down their throats to settle in the pit of their stomachs. About four rounds of shots later and they were both pleasantly buzzed.

"Never have I ever...been with a woman." Levi slurred. Erwin took another shot. It confused him but his best guess was that Erwin was probably bi. He couldn't think very much due to his intoxication. Levi had noticed that Erwin's voice had gotten higher with the more drinks he had. It was just on the verge of feminine.

"You've never been with a woman?" Erwin asked.

"Nope."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Why?"

Levi shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I've always found assholes and dicks more appealing." Erwin had grabbed another shot and had put some of it in his mouth but at that he spit out the drink due to his laughter. Some of it dribbled down his chin to fall on his shirt, leaving different spots everywhere. Some of it fell on his pants too. Erwin's hair had dropped out of its normal slicked back style to fall over his forehead. Levi found the look attractive.

"Well I, personally, am bisexual. Doesn't matter if it's a burrito or a taco; I'll eat it." Now it was Levi's turn to laugh. He keeled over on the bar and put his head down on the sticky surface, his chest and stomach moving as he laughed. Erwin had started to laugh with him, realizing that his joke was pretty funny. Levi thought that Erwin was a very entertaining person to be around. Erwin enjoyed Levi's company.

Erwin chanced a glance down at his watch to see the time. 1:44 am. He realized just how tired he was when he looked.

"I should get going. It's late." He stated.

"Come back to my place, it's not that far. I can call a cab right now." Levi said. Erwin thought it over, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. He wouldn't mind going home with Levi but he just didn't want anything to happen for fear of what might come of it. He didn't want to take advantage of Levi even though he was just as drunk as Levi. He also didn't want Levi to regret anything they did together. But he was thinking too far ahead.

"Okay." With the confirmation, Levi whipped out his phone and called for a cab. It would arrive in a few minutes. The few minutes that it took for the cab to get there were spent drinking even more and laughing as well. Erwin was a good jokester. Levi was a good drinker and together they made the perfect team. Levi would say that Erwin was a partier, more so than himself. He was the life and the party and Levi felt like he needed that in his life.

The moment was broken when a car horn honked outside, signalling the cabs arrival. Erwin and Levi stumbled out the door together and walked across the street to where the cab was parked. They fell into the cab, literally, and Levi rattled off his address. The cab pulled away from the curb and zoomed off through the illuminated city. The ride was mostly silent, the low hum of the radio drowned out by the commotion and life outside. Their hands had somehow connected on the leather seats of the cab, fingers intertwining perfectly. Erwin's hand completely dwarfed Levi's.

The cab stopped and they exited, making their way into the apartment complex. It took Levi a few minutes to buzz them into the building, his key hard to find among the others he had. Once the lobby door was open they managed to get up the stairs, somehow, to apartment 124, Levi once again fumbling with his keys. He pushed the door open and Erwin followed behind.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Levi hiccuped.

It was a nice apartment; hard wood flooring in the living room and hallway, tiling in the kitchen. It looked modern and fancy. The kitchen was on the right when you walked in, an island with bar stools on one side and on the other was a stove, fridge, microwave, counter space, cabinets, etc. On the left was the living room that had one couch, a carpet, a coffee table that was absolutely spotless, and a tv. There was a small divider that kept the kitchen and living room separate, a half wall, which the tv was propped against. It was a small tv but it was modern as well. On the other side of the divider stood the bar stools. A hallway was in the back and Erwin assumed that the bedroom was down there somewhere. It was a nice apartment, nicer than his own if he was being honest.

"This is a really nice place." He mumbled. Levi caught the compliment and a small blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Thanks." He said shyly.

Levi walked over to Erwin and placed a hand on his chest, feeling the strong muscles under the fabric of his shirt. Erwin was looking down at him with slight confusion, he didn't understand what Levi was doing. Levi backed him up until he was against the closed door, the heel of his foot hitting it with a soft thump. Levi pressed his body as close to Erwin as possible, wrapping his hands around his neck to lean in, angling his head to the right as he pressed a kiss to Erwin's soft lips. Erwin should have stopped it there. The kiss started slow before Levi parted his lips and let Erwin's tongue slip between them to explore his mouth. His breath tasted like stale beer and whiskey but Erwin didn't mind. Levi let his hands travel and card through Erwin's hair as the kiss sped up, a set of big and firm hands squeezing at his ass. He gasped as he felt a thigh nudge between his legs to press at his aching erection and he started to grind against it slowly as he moaned into Erwin's mouth. He reached a hand down to palm at Erwin but was startled when he felt fingers wrapping around his wrist to stop him. He broke the kiss and looked up at Erwin with drunken confusion in his eyes.

"I may be drunk but I still have the decency to ask you on a date first." Erwin explained. Levi's face went blank and he removed himself from Erwin to stomp off to his bedroom, pouting. He threw a blanket and pillow at Erwin and told him to sleep on the couch. He locked himself in his bedroom and took a cold shower before he crawled into bed, grumpy because of Erwin's modesty.


	5. Are You Okay?

Erwin woke up in the morning to unfamiliar surroundings and the smell of bacon and eggs sizzling in a pan. His head was pounding and it felt like his skull was trying to split itself in half. He placed a hand on his forehead and propped himself up on the lumpy couch he had found himself on. His vision was a bit blurry for a few seconds but after he rubbed his eyes it was fine. He glanced over to the kitchen where Levi was standing at the stove with a spatula in hand, his back turned toward Erwin. He was wearing a green apron that was tied around his neck and waist. Erwin thought it looked good on him.

He sat up, his stomach growling because of the delicious smell that wafted through his nose. Levi heard his rustling and turned around with a smirk on his face. But there was a hint of worry as well.

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked. Erwin nodded but realized that Levi wasn't looking so he said yes.

"I made breakfast." Levi mentioned. It was just about ready, the bacon needing to fry a bit more before it was done. Erwin dragged himself off the couch and plopped himself down at the island table, putting his head on the cool surface to dull the painful ache. Levi placed some bacon and eggs on two plates for Erwin and himself and set one down in front of Erwin who groaned. He was pretty sure that he would throw up if he ate something.

"I can't give you any Advil unless you eat something first." Levi said which made Erwin perk up, grabbing the fork in front of him to start shovelling eggs into his mouth. They were delicious but he burnt his tongue more than once. He devoured the entire plate and Levi got up to grab the Advil and a big glass of water. He was in the middle of filling it when a fast knock on the door rang through the apartment and the door swung open, squealing on its hinges from the force. Hanji burst through the door pointing an accusing finger at them. 

"Ah ha! You guys did have sex!" They yelled. Hanji was wearing a pair of Christmas pyjamas, even though it was no where near being Christmas. Anyone in the hallway would have heard what they said and the thought made Levi blush slightly. Erwin felt like he was being left out of some inside joke. Hanji's yelling also made his head pound.

"We didn't have sex, Hanji." Levi denied. He knew Hanji probably wouldn't believe him but there was nothing he could do about that.

"Darn. Well it looks like I owe Petra ten bucks then." They said laughing as they rubbed the back of their neck. Petra was not with them because she had gone home to get dressed and look presentable, or as presentable as one could be on a lazy, hungover, Saturday morning.

Levi had passed the glass of water to Erwin who gulped it down with the pills. Hanji took a seat beside him on one of the other bar stools. Levi was casually eating his bacon and eggs. The air around them became slightly tense.

"So...um, how's everything going?" Hanji asked awkwardly.

Levi held up a finger as he chewed a mouthful of eggs. "Good." He said after he swallowed. Erwin sat hunched over on the bar stool, his stomach queazy. He slowly stood up, righting himself with his arms on the counter.

"You okay?" Hanji asked.

Erwin's head started spinning and he stumbled out of the room down Levi's hallway to where he assumed the bathroom would be. His socked feet padded heavily across the wooden floor boards as he sprinted to Levi's hallway. He busted open one of the doors and ran in to kneel in front of the porcelain toilet, vomiting into it. The eggs he had just eaten came back up along with the bacon and Erwin wouldn't have been surprised if he found the pills he just swallowed.

"You better not be puking on my floor!!" Levi yelled. Erwin just threw up again. He could feel the floor shaking as someone walked down the hallway and into the bathroom he occupied.

"You want me to take you home?" Levi offered.

Erwin spit the vile tasting remains out of his mouth and flushed the toilet before he stood.

"If it's possible." He hoped. Levi nodded.

"Stay here and I'll get you a pail so you don't puke anywhere." Levi opened and closed the door and Erwin could hear Hanji asking if he was okay. A muffled conversation ensued along with cabinet doors opening and closing. More padded footsteps and Levi came back into the room holding an empty ice cream pail that he handed to Erwin. He lead him out of the bathroom and helped Erwin into his jacket, Hanji watching from the sidelines.

They walked down the stairs of the building after exiting the apartment and Levi lead Erwin to his car, getting into the drivers seat and starting it up. Erwin plopped down into the passenger seat with the pail in his hands and closed the door, Levi speeding out of the parking lot and following Erwin's grumbled directions.

"Can't hold your liquor?" Levi teased.

"I guess you could say that." Erwin murmured. There was a different reason entirely as to why he couldn't drink a lot of booze but naturally being a light weight wasn't one of them.

"You have to work today?" Levi asked. He guessed that Erwin probably didn't if he drank so much the day before.

"Nope."

Levi hesitated on asking the next question. "...Give me your number so I can check up on you." He suggested. He greatly hoped that Erwin wouldn't notice his sad excuse to get his number. Erwin nodded in agreement and took the phone that was handed to him, punching in his number with slightly shaky fingers. He knew that drinking probably wasn't a good idea, the doctor had even told him to not drink too much, but, of course, being a man, he obviously didn't listen. He was regretting it now.

His stomach rumbled unpleasantly as Levi pulled the car into the parking lot of his apartment building. He pulled himself from the car and turned back to Levi, the door still wide open.

"You want your pail back?" He asked.

"I think it's best you keep it." Levi said as he nodded his head.

Erwin waved goodbye and slammed the car door shut harder than he meant to. He puked on his way up to his apartment. He was glad he kept the pail.


End file.
